


I Will Always Love You

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: Little backstory of how this came to be... during dinner, my grandmother made a comment that if she forgot everything in the world, the one thing she wouldn’t forget was the love she has for my grandfather. Well that led me to this. I’m a terrible person.





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Little backstory of how this came to be... during dinner, my grandmother made a comment that if she forgot everything in the world, the one thing she wouldn’t forget was the love she has for my grandfather. Well that led me to this. I’m a terrible person.

Hoseok noticed the subtle changes in his fiancée, Haeyeon, over the last year and a half, but it wasn’t enough for him to worry. Her normal bubbly personality was replaced with a personality where she never seemed truly happy, but he could see her struggling to be happy. He knew she had problems with depression coming back once and a while, so he honestly thought at first that was the problem. However, then she began to hate things she loved to do. She hated designing clothes and jewelry. Every Saturday was spent at her jewelry making class that she loved being a part of, but now she couldn’t hide the disgust for it. That was when he asked her to go to the doctors. He knew something was off, but she blew it off.

“I’m fine, babe.” She took his hands in hers.

He looked at their hands before meeting her eyes, “Jagiya… You’re not okay. You aren’t happy like you use to be. You hate making jewelry. What if—”

“No.” She replied coldly. “I  _don’t_ have that. People lose interest in things you know. Plus, I wasn’t that good.”

“Babe, you’re amazing at jewelry making. I’m just saying, your father told us about the symptoms… so what if you do have it…”

She pulled her hands from his and glared at him, “I DO NOT have it! I’m  _NOT_ my mother!” She walked off from him and grabbed her purse.

Hoseok went after her, “Where are you going?”

“To the park. Why? You think I’ll get lost. Wanna lead me there by my hand?” She snarled as she opened the door.

 _Yes_ was what he wanted to say, but he just shook his head, “No, be safe. I love you.”

Haeyeon nodded, “I love you too, Hoseok.” Then she walked out. Hoseok didn’t think he didn’t have anything to worry about.

* * *

That was until he received a call from Haeyeon, “Hey babe? What’s up?”

“Hobi” he heard the cracking in her voice.

“Haeyeon? What’s wrong?”

She sniffled and rubbed her eye, “I don’t know where I am. I was going to go home, but I coul-I can’t find where I am.”

Hoseok shot up from the couch and ran to the front door, “Babe, I want you to describe where you are. I’ll find you.” He slipped on his shoes and raced outside.

“I don’t know… There’s a playground and a basketball court. I’m at a park I think.”

Hoseok stopped as he heard her. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to find words, “Wh-what?”

“Why am I at a park? Why would I come to a park?” Hoseok’s eyes pricked with tears. All fears were confirmed. “Hobi?... Hoseok?”

“I know where you are. Just hold on, jagiya” he cleared his throat as he made his way to the park and he hung up the phone.

* * *

When he got to the park, he saw her sitting on the bench looking at her phone waiting for him. He licked his dry lips as he approached her, “Jagiya?” She jumped at his voice and looked at him with tears falling down her face. “Jagiya, what’s wrong?” He kneeled in front of her.

She continued to cry, “Something’s wrong with me. I don’t know what it is…”

Hoseok stood up and hugged her, “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. It’s okay.” He cried with her.

* * *

They didn’t get in to see a doctor for another two weeks and test were done and they returned the next week. By then, it had seemed like everything stopped Haeyeon remembered the park and the stores she frequented. But her mood was the same. So, there they were waiting the results. There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

“How are you, Haeyeon?”

“I’m fine” she replied cautiously.

The doctor nodded, “That’s good. So, tell me, any health problems in your family that you know of?”

Haeyeon made a face as she thought, “None that I can think of.”

“Her mother had Alzheimer. She passed away in 2014.”

Haeyeon looked at Hoseok in shock, “My mother had what?” She asked with wide eyes.

The doctor let out a breath and looked at them with a sad look, “Well the tests came in and it does appear that you have a rapid case of dementia.”

Hoseok closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands as Haeyeon’s eyes watered up, “I have what? How?”

“Alzheimer is genetic typically from the mother’s side. It typically hits in the elderly years, but yours is a rare case. There’s no cure to it, but you can slow it down by dieting, exercise, and maintaining a healthy social life.”

Haeyeon stood up, “So what!” She screamed, “I’m just supposed to just let it steal my memories and accept it!” She grabbed the chair she was sitting on and threw it a bit from her. Hoseok stood and grabbed her. She struggled in his grasp before she collapsed in his arms and cried, “Why? Why me?”

* * *

One evening after work a couple of months after the results, Hoseok came home and saw Haeyeon writing, “Babe, what are you doing?”

She looked up and smiled, “I’m fighting this bitch.” She was so confident. He walked over and saw what she was writing. It was four words that she wanted to remember written over and over again.  _I love you, Hoseok_.

“Why are you doing that?”

She shrugged, “I want to make sure I— what’s that word…” She thought for a moment.

“Remember?”

“Yes, remember! I don’t wa—” She slammed her hands against the table startling him. Haeyeon grabbed her favorite mug and threw it across the room and it shattered, “WHY CAN’T I REMEMBER!?” She pushed her papers on the ground and Hoseok hugged her.

He held onto her tightly as he waited for her anger to disperse, “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

She clung on to him tightly, “I don’t want to forget you… or us.”

* * *

The next morning, Haeyeon walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, “Morning.”

Hoseok bent down and kissed her as she opened the cabinet above her, “Morning love.” He placed down his cup of coffee and held her from behind.

“Babe, I can’t move with you clinging to me like that.” She laughed as she continued her search. “Hey babe, have you seen my favorite mug?” Hoseok froze and he pulled away from her. She looked at him curiously, “Did you break it?”

Hoseok gave her a fake laugh, “Yea… I’m sorry. I know how much it meant to you. I’ll buy you another one.”

She gave him a smile, “Yea, you better.” Of course, she forgot all about the mug incident and would frequently ask about it every time she searched for it. Hoseok would tell her the same lie over and over again.

* * *

“Are you sure this is what you want to do, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

Hoseok couldn’t stop the tears from falling, “I have to. Haeyeon needs constant care… I can’t provide that for her. Her sister will take care of her well.” He watched as the car drove off and his heart broke. Haeyeon had managed to leave the house and got herself lost while Hoseok was away. She was right down the street from their home when Hoseok found her. She was crying and lost. Her words were choppy due to the confusion. That’s when he knew she needed better care. She needed someone who could watch her all the time and he wasn’t the person who could. Seokjin squeezed his shoulder as he cried. She wasn’t going that far, but it felt like she was already too far from him.

* * *

After that, for the next couple of years, Hoseok would travel to Haeyeon’s sister’s home. He watched her decline. She was at stage 5 when she left their shared home. By the second year away, she was already on stage 6. The doctor had informed him of what would happen, but he was still unprepared for it.

He walked into her bedroom and saw he just staring out at the nature, “Hey jagiya. How are you feeling?”

She turned at looked at him with an unreadable face, “Who are you?”

He let out a shaky breath, “What?”

She was silent for a moment before her lips turned up to a smile, “Hoseok, you’re back. Was the tour fun?”

Hoseok’s heart broke. He hasn’t had a tour in four months. He gave her a small smile as he kept from crying, “Yea… the fans were great. I wish you were there to see it.”

She nodded, “Maybe next time.”

He held her hand tightly and kissed it, “You know I love you, right?

“I told you, I won’t forget that. I love you more.” They kissed.

* * *

The next time Hoseok could make it to see Haeyeon, it was after a three-month tour. He entered her room with a huge grin, “Jagiya! I’m here!”

Haeyeon looked at him, “Jagiya? Me?” His heart sank. “Do I know you?”

“I-I’m your fiancé… Hoseok.”

She looked away in thought, “Hoseok? Hosoeok… I do-don’t know a Hoseok…” She grabbed her bed sheet, “I’m sorry…”

He shook his head, “It’s okay.” He sat beside her and asked her about her day. He kept his tears from falling as Haeyeon talked about her day. She eventually ended up falling asleep. Hoseok kissed her forehead and he went to leave when he heard her whisper.

“Hoseok, I love you…” She mumbled in her sleep. Hoseok’s tears broke out and he couldn’t stop them as he looked back at her.

“And I love you.”

* * *

While he was away on tour, he got a call from Haeyeon’s sister. She was refusing food. She had been for months or she threw it back up. Her sister urged Hoseok to return after a doctor visited Haeyeon and told them the news that her dementia was far into stage 7 that she would probably pass in the next 6 months. No one could stop her dementia from developing at such a fast speed. Not even the medicine helped her. She was only five years into her dementia and she was in the last stage already.

Of course, Hoseok took the earliest flight back to be with her after explaining what was going on. When he entered her room, she was sitting up in the bed with her head being supported by the headboard.

“She’s lost mobility. My husband helps me move her to take baths… She can say words, but when she speaks most of it is babbles.” Her sister told him as he sat beside Haeyeon, “Th-the doctor said that even so, talking to her is good. I read her favorite book to her every night. O—or just… just tell her about our da-ys…” She put a hand over her mouth as she cried, “I-I—” she left the room unable to speak as her crying was harder than before.

Hoseok held Haeyeon’s hand as he took a close look at her. She had lost significant weight from the lack of eating. Her engagement ring still rested on her finger as his did too.

* * *

He spent two hours with her, he read to her and kissed her head and just talked to her until he saw how late it got. He kissed her head one last time and headed to the door.

“H-ha-ho-se-eok…” He stopped at the door hearing his name. The entire time he sat there, he got mumbles and small words like  _okay_ or mom. He turned around and looked at her. She didn’t look at him. She couldn’t even if she had wanted to. “I-I…”

He walked back over to her and touched her fragile boney hand, “Baby… What?”

“lo-love.. yo.”

He swallowed a harsh lump as his knees caved in under him. He couldn’t stop the tears that fell as he let out a loud sob. Haeyeon just sat there emotionlessly as he cried beside her. She was gone. All memory of them were gone, but she achieved the one thing she wanted. She didn’t forget him. That night, an hour after he left, Haeyeon passed away in her sleep.

* * *

After her funeral, her sister met up with him at his apartment, “How are you holding up?”

He shrugged, “As best as one can… I don’t think I ever said it, but thank you for—for caring for her.”

“Of course, she was my sister too. I would do it over again if I had to.”

He took in a shaky breath, “What brought you here?”

She snapped her finger, “Oh right! I was going through Haeyeon’s things and I found this.” She pulled out a letter from her purse, “This was addressed to you.” She handed it to Hoseok and he saw his name written on the envelope. He knew it was Haeyeon’s handwriting. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Hobi,_

_My love! If you are reading this, it means that my dementia has beat me and I am no longer with you. I’m sorry I lied to you. I knew I had dementia long before we went to the doctors… I just couldn’t tell you. I had hoped I was wrong, but I remembered well of how my mother was when she had hers and how fast hers spread._

_I’m so sorry for the pain you experience from me losing our most precious moments. I will miss all of them. The good and the bad. You are my sunshine even in our darkest moments, you light up my way._

_Please move on. Yes, I know I am asking a lot for a grieving fiance, but please Hoseok. Become someone else’s sunshine. Guide someone with the same love and light you guided me with. I wish I could be selfish and ask that you never move on, but you will make someone else’s life so much livelier like you have mine. Do not hold back. Find love, marry, and hell have the kids we were never able to have because of me._

_I love you, Hoseok. And even if I forgot everything about my life and about us, there will be one thing I will never forget. Your love, my sunshine. And more importantly, MY love for you. I will never forget that._

_I will always love you._

_Yours,_

_Soo Haeyeon_

He cried the entire time he read the letter, but once he finished, he hugged Haeyeon’s sister unexpectedly. She patted his back as she held back her own tears. Hoseok couldn’t just move on. He couldn’t leave Haeyeon in the past.

* * *

Two years later, he was at Haeyeon’s tombstone for their anniversary. Today was going to be the day. Hoseok knew he grieved enough. He knew she’d be angry with him if he didn’t at least try to move on. He slipped off his engagement ring and pressed a long kiss on it before he dug a small hole by her grave marker and buried the ring. “I will always love you.” He then placed flowers on her grave and stayed to talk to her for about thirty minutes before Hoseok left. He headed to the nearby café and ordered coffee.

While he waited a girl with a messy high bun approached him, “Hi.” She waved at him shyly. She pushed her giant glasses up her nose and smiled, “You are the guy!”

Hoseok looked at her oddly as his coffee was placed in front of him, “Do I know you?”

“Yes… Well no. Possibly? May I?” She pointed at the seat across from him. He nodded and she sat down, “You helped me with my ex last week.” She smiled.

Hoseok looked at her is confusion, “Really?” She took off her glasses and he instantly recognized her, “Oh. It is you.”

“Yup! Just a lot less crying and no makeup” she laughed as she put her glasses on again. “I am happy I ran into you again. I wanted to thank you again. I seriously appreciate it. Maybe I could pay for your next cup?” She smiled widely.

“No, it’s okay. I was going to leave after this cup.” Her smile fell as he rejected her, “But, what about lunch?”

Her grin returned as she pushed back the stray hairs that fell in her face, “Ye-yea! I mean, that sounds good.” She tried to sound a little less excited. Hoseok gave her a smile back as he listened to her talk.


End file.
